Frozen fire one- shot
by silverfang493
Summary: Event that I wanted to happen at some point in the original story.


**Ok, I know I said that I was discontinuing **_**Frozen Fire**_**, but I'm bored. It's still being discontinued, but I was going to have this scene happen at some point, and I still want it to happen. Just not in the story. Basically something happens, I'm not telling you what. You have to read to find that out. This is going to be a one- shot, unless you think I should continue it. Even then, it'll only be like five chapters long. **

**To the story!**

Jack heard the scream and started running.

"ADDISON!" he heard Ema yell, her voice filled with horror.

Jack gave up on running and started flying, determined to reach the two of them before Pitch did. It was too late, Pitch was already there. His evil laugh echoed across the ice.

"I hate you!" Ema screamed

Pitch smiled evilly. "I know, but that's what I do. Bring back the one you care about most and then rip her away from you again. Looks like your first sacrifice was in vain."

Jack flew up behind Ema and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She shrugged it off and turned to face him. Ema held Addison out to him. Jack looked at the fifteen year old, the only person Ema had really ever cared about. He wondered if it was a good idea to change which person Addison was with, considering they were both floating in midair. Ema narrowed her eyes at him, as if to say, _Take her or die. _Jack grabbed Addison and started to fly away.

Ema turned and glared at her father. "You have made my life a living hell, you took everything from me. I trusted you."

Pitch laughed evilly again. "That was your mistake." He lunged forward. Ema dodged him and threw a couple fireballs at him. "Your other mistake was ever caring for that girl at all. If you let your feelings get in the way of your judgment, you die."

Ema twisted to avoid some of the nightmare sand her father sent her way and dove at him, her eyes blazing with anger. At the last second, she pulled out of her dive and shot a wall of fire downward. Jack jumped away to avoid it. He glared at her. Ema smiled sheepishly and turned around to shoot some more fire at Pitch.

Jack moved under a piece of ice that was hanging over, creating a small enclosed space. He set Addison down, moved to the opening and looked up. Bursts of flame and dark sand collided above. Jack was tempted to go up and fight Pitch with Ema, but he knew that not only would she not accept the help, this was something she needed to do herself.

Then something went wrong. Jack didn't exactly what happening, but one minute, Ema was diving throwing fire at Pitch. Jack watched as he shot some more nightmare sand, this time, Ema couldn't dodge it. She got hit in the back and started plummeting toward the ground.

Addison pushed past Jack and ran toward Ema. Jack gasped. When had Addison woken up? How had he not noticed?

Ema noticed though. Her eyes widened and she stood up. "Addison! What are you doing?"

"Ema!" Addison yelled, completely ignoring the question. Pitch attacked Addison and shoved her into the snow.

"No!" Ema yelled she began running toward them. "Let go of her!"

Jack flew toward Pitch as well; Addison could not die, not again. Pitch continued to choke her, his grip on her neck growing tighter with each second. She struggled, but that only amused Pitch. He pulled out a dagger. Jack's eyes widened.

Blood splattered against the snow, dying it a dark pink. A wail of misery rose from Ema. Jack stopped and stared dumbfounded as Pitch cackled and disappeared. Addison was gasping and squirming in the snow, blood flowing from the wound at the base of her neck.

Ema reached Addison and dropped to the ground beside her. "No, Addison, stay with me."

Jack stared at the two of them. "Addison, I'm right here. Stay with me, I'm right here. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Addison blinked, took another breath, and then went still. "No." Ema sobbed. She squeezed her eyes shut and held Addison's head in her lap. "Not fair." She muttered

Jack walked up behind her. "I- I'm sorry." He stammered

Ema looked up at him. "Not your fault," she said quietly "My fault."

Jack didn't know what to say, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "We can't just leave her here."

Ema took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm taking her with me."

Jack looked at Ema sharply. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere Pitch isn't." Ema stood up and held Addison bridal style.

Jack blinked. "Ema, we could bring her back to the pole. North could-"

"Could what?" Ema snapped, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"He could give Addison a proper burial."

"Are you saying I couldn't give her a proper burial?"

"No." Jack muttered "I just think you should come up to the pole for a few days, so you can calm down. You could leave when you're ready." He didn't completely trust Ema, but he wasn't going to let her loose when the only person she'd ever cared about had just died.

"Fine." Ema agreed quietly "But only for a few days."


End file.
